


Capital

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [7]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Underwear Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy makes a bet with April and she comes out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capital

**Author's Note:**

> 5x01: "We're gonna go have sex."
> 
> And, so, they did.

From the moment he saw April in Washington, the only thing Andy could think about was her. Everything about living with her - the annoyance in the mornings, the only showers he bothered taking were with her, getting angry texts throughout work, and coming home to drink and pass out in front of the TV only to wake up for lazy morning sex - was something that Andy misses, and having her be gone for so long drives him mad with boredom. When she Skypes him at night, from her hotel room, he gets even more depressed. 

Now, though, they're in a cab and Andy can't stop thinking about that dress she's wearing. Hanging out with Leslie and Ben would have been pretty easy for him, they could wait a few minutes to head back to her place, but the moment she leapt onto him and that dress hiked up to her waist Andy's brain melted. He was obviously attracted to his wife but the difference between video and reality, and his hands feeling her skin so soft and warm under his touch, was everything to him right then and there.

"Babe," April interrupts his eyes wandering down to her legs, "you didn't tell me how the band's doing." 

"Fine, I guess," Andy shrugs, unsure what she wanted.

"Didn't you say you got a spot at a bar for a week or two?" April seems to have forgotten their agreement at the Smithsonian, asking him genuine questions. 

"Oh yeah, we did... and it's cool, but, uh," Andy glances at the driver before letting his hand fall between April's legs, "it's just super boring without you there."

"I miss you too," April kisses him briefly, uncaring about Andy sliding his knuckles over her inner thigh and easily visible because of the dress's length. 

"This town sucks," Andy notes, his hand drifting further inward, "and it probably sucks without me here, I bet."

"It's the worst," April agrees, her face still seemingly oblivious to his fingers touching the lace he finds her wearing. "There's no one here to cuddle up with at night, and wake me up in the morning with big grins and sloppy kisses..."

"Aw," Andy simpers and lets his index finger run from thigh to thigh, imagining that April wore this underwear specifically for that day.

"I was talking about Champion," she gives him a brief smile before touching his elbow and pushing his hand closer to her. 

Andy doesn't need much more coercion, especially since he can feel April through the uneven material, but he keeps flicking his eyes up to the driver. Apparently he's unconcerned, and to be honest Andy doesn't care especially considering the scene just minutes before this, because the driver just stares blithely out onto the road. Considering his fingers were trying their damndest to pierce her panties, and eventually moving a bit of them aside just to feel her if only for a moment, it was a good thing the partition was high up. 

She didn't give him long, Andy's hand just barely given any time at all near her, before she moved herself on his lap. 

"Yeah, Champion's... he's great," Andy grunts, April moving herself so that when she crossed her legs he got an insane amount of friction. 

"Can't wait to come home. Can't wait to be back for... this, every night," April suddenly changes tactic, her hands taking his and moving them to her waist where she grinds against him a little bit more.

"Babe, you don't even know!" he struggles to get a laugh when April slides forward and that movement, and the underwear and the dress and  _everything_ about her, elicits a shudder throughout his entire body.

Before April can respond, wherever that would take them, the cab halts and she's paying the driver. Standing up gingerly, Andy stays behind April the whole time they walk into the building. Her hand's wrapped around one of the loops in his shorts, the finger dragging him along like her little horny pet, and Andy's torn about something - that dress. Her legs look spectacular, and when she turns around at the elevator she gets that sly glint in her eyes.

It takes him a second to realize the elevator's empty and they have eight floors, alone, to get through. It's not that much, but Andy can make it work. Besides, after the cab ride he can barely walk in public without April stuck in front of him. 

Before the elevator can even close and start moving, April's already leaping on him. This is where Andy wanted to be at the Smithsonian, with April's legs wrapped around him and her mouth open and wanting just seconds before he pushed her against the little railing in the back of the elevator. With her back against the wall, April hums into his mouth and the vibrations along their tongues are the best thing he's felt in months. Other than when she locks her ankles around him and he's pushing so hard into his shorts he might hurt himself. Just then, April bites his bottom lip hard and Andy lets one hand slide down to the zipper and free himself in a flurry.

"You think we got time?" she whispers, but she's already huddling closer to him in anticipation.

"I bet you we do," Andy presses against her thigh and the heat is unbearable.

"What'd you have in mind?" she presses her mouth against his shoulder, sucking and biting down a little.

"Whoever..." Andy takes the same hand and barely makes room for himself, riding along the bunched up bit of underwear, "whoever comes first wins."

"I like it," April moans the instant he's near, and more so when he shifts his hips to swirl his head around her entrance hoping for another crawling moan.

"If I win, you have to... you have to dress up in that, that thing, like with the skirt and everything," Andy tries to say steadily, but April's groaning, shifting weight around him, and her digging nails in his back are the signal to continue. "When you get back, y'know."

"And if I win," she huffs out, Andy's frantic thrusts taking the breath out of both of them, wild grunts and uncontrollably deep breaths coming from both of them, "I can do whatever I want to you."

Andy thinks he's won just then, the moment April's satin voice claiming him as her prize, but he's only just getting used to the amazing fluidity of his pumps - how incredible April feels, sounds, and the still digging and searching nails on his back - when she lets out a harsh whimper. The noise bounces around the elevator, hitching strangely every time Andy thrusts. The combination of her clawing, biting, and her body reacting to him - not to mention the strangely awesome feeling of her still wearing that dress, and those panties that rub against him each time - and he's so very near the edge that he just lets loose his own mumbling growl, pulsing as he comes hard in April.

Everything's a mess of sweat, hair, and shambling noise by the time they hear the eighth floor ding and Andy hurriedly zips his shorts up with shaky hands. April's eyes are barely seeing anything, her hair in cowlicks and shooting out awkwardly in the back from sliding against the wall. One of her shoes is untied and he's pretty sure his shirt's sort of tucked in at the side, and with the smell and the heat he's sure anyone that sees them will know exactly what happened. And, honestly, that just turns Andy on even more.

"I win," April finally says when the elevator doors open and no one's there to greet them.

"I think we both won," Andy tries, grinning at the recent memory of April tightening around him and squeezing his orgasm into submission. 

"No, I totally won," April nudges him before pulling along to the right hallway and eventually to her room. "So, I get to do whatever I want."

"Like what?" he asks, grinning. 

"Anything I want, remember? That's the deal," she says slowly, and Andy's mind is trying so hard to figure out what she could mean. 

"Like, weird stuff?" Andy offers, cautiously. 

He loves his wife, and everything they've tried together, but he needs to know where this is going. They don't have  _that_ much time and most of their stuff is in Pawnee. Then again, taking another look at her, eyes as wild as her hair and a thin bit of sweat on her forehead, Andy can't really think of anything else he wants to do. April always knew exactly what she wanted and letting her do whatever it was she wanted to, and since they  _did_ agree on the bet, it was all fine.

"Whatever I want," she repeats, dragging the words out with a tantalizing, unbreaking stare.

So when she tells him to sit down on the bed, he doesn't argue with her. She stares at him for a while, obviously deep in thought but all Andy's thinking about is not giving a shit about the deal. He's always been a double-timer, even if the second time's kind of a weirdly blank feeling and it's mostly just so that he can be hard in April again and again, and the situation with her legs and his waist needs to be mended. Maybe even his head, it doesn't matter, he's just getting antsy on that bed when a lingering smile finds its way onto her face.

"Okay, we're gonna set up some rules," she says. "First, you don't get to touch unless I let you. That's important."

"Sure," Andy agrees, skin tingling at the possibilities in store.

"Second, you have to do whatever I tell you. Like, undress," she demands harshly. 

Andy kicks off his shoes immediately, standing up and unbutton his shorts without breaking eye contact with April. She has that smug look on her face the whole time, looking down and appraising him when he's fully naked in front of her. He sits back down, hard and waiting for his next order. April walks over to him and for a moment he thinks this was just a facade, but she pushes him on the chest until he's lying down and sticking out in the air. 

Walking around him, she nods and falls to her knees.

"Third, you don't get to come until I let you," she whispers, mouth hovering in front of him. "If you break any of these rules, you get punished."

"Okay," Andy says to the ceiling, unsure how he's supposed to follow that last rule when her breath is hot on him and she keeps breathing on his shaft. "I can do that."

But she keeps getting nearer to him, the wet heat of her mouth so close but aggravatingly far away, and he's not convinced he can actually do it. But April stands up and away from him, walking back to one side. Maybe he can handle it, he thinks, but then she eyes him once again and he knows that gleam in her eye too well. Everything happens so fast that Andy can't really think about it and April brings her hand down in a brutal smack on the underside of his cock.

The combined pain and pleasure makes him shudder, arching forward into himself, and April keeps smiling. They know there's a limit, and he assumes that the regular safe word works here, but Andy loves this devious side of April. As if reading his thoughts, understanding what he wants just as bad as she does, April does it again - her hand lingering around him briefly after the loud pop of her hand against him, only to drag skin with her. 

"Please," he moans reflexively, even though he knows he's not allowed to come. 

"No," she answers immediately, giving him a lighter tap before Andy hears a zipper sliding down. 

Looking down his body, he shifts a little to watch April discard that amazing dress. Now, in the untied sneakers, she's standing there with the crisp, adorned panties he could feel and a bra where the cups revealed just enough of her skin that Andy wanted to peel them off for the rest of her underneath. Catching him staring, April had to wipe off the smirk quickly before turning to the side and bending down to tie her shoes. Andy only caught the curve of her back trailing down to her thighs, and everything in his body was screaming for him to stand up, grab her, and shove her down onto the bed instead of him.

But he was too disciplined anymore, and he knew the rules. Even if he was worried about the final rule, the first one he could struggle against. When April stands back up, she nods.

"You're doing great, Andy," she says, her words of praise fantastic. "You might even deserve a reward."

April pulls him back up by his shoulders until he's sitting again, before she sits down on his lap. With his length resting against her stomach, angry and hot against her skin, he just wants to come. It doesn't matter how, but God he just wants it, and when April fingers the underside of the panties he's hopeful. Too hopeful, it turns out.

Instead of pulling them down or aside, she takes the little bit around her waist and wraps it around his cock. Now, next to her and dangerously close to that overwhelming sense of fullness every time they're together, she bucks her hips slowly. The friction between their skin is amazing, April's nearly perfectly smoothness finding the perfect motion for his dick, but the texture of the underwear is driving him insane. Looking down, he's tempted to bring his hand between them for her but he knows that's breaking a rule.

He knows it's breaking a rule to touch her, to unhook the bra in the back and take a nipple in his mouth like he so desperately wants to, so Andy fights the urge. He fights it and lets April tease him, lets her roll her stomach against him with that insane feeling of underwear and skin but not quite  _her_. 

"I've got a better idea, though," she mumbles, standing up and away from him. 

Slipping her fingers inside, Andy's mouth waters at the sight of his wife's fingers moving undisclosed beneath the fabric. Instead of continuing, she merely slips them down to her knees and eventually shakes them off. In front of him, bare and with him salivating at the closeness, Andy's pretty sure he's going to lose his mind. But then she picks up the underwear and tosses them at him.

"Put these on," she tells him, crossing her arms. 

"What?" he picks them up, unsure how they'd even fit. 

"You don't get to ask questions. I said: put the panties on," she commands him once again, and Andy's afraid of when she has to repeat herself. "And don't ruin them."

"What happens if I do?" Andy presses, sliding the small underwear onto his legs and trying his best to hike them up his waist. 

"Remember, no questions," she hisses, but she steps forward and puts her hand on his lower back and sliding a finger down the crease there. "I've been lonely, so there's plenty of ways for me to make that work."

He knows what that means - he's Skype'd her when she's using that very vibrator. Shivering at the thought, and wondering if he should let her turn him around and "punish" him in that way, he looks down again. Andy's not concerned that the underwear looks like it'll rip at any moment, only that it doesn't come up to him all the way and his dick is still sticking out. To be honest, if it actually fit him Andy probably would have liked this a whole lot more. It was hot, knowing that he was wearing his wife's underwear and it was even better knowing that he'd just recently been fucking her in them. Satisfied, he smiles at her in his ridiculous state.

April breaks her static demeanor for a second before resuming, a hand going to the back of her bra. After the swift removal, that's thrown at him too. He thinks she might want him to put it on, but she just shakes her head. 

"You don't get to wear that," she explains, crossing the distance and Andy unable to take his eyes off of her chest, nipples stiff and darker skin there wide and ridged with goosebumps. "Here, let me show you."

She leans down and takes the bra in her hands before April wraps the bit of clothing around his cock and jerks up once. Her fingers dig into him harder than normal, and with the tight fabric around him it's all an amazing combination. Yelping, he leans back and hopes there'll be more but April sadly stops, but not before giving him another tap on the head with three fingers and her nails. Stepping back, April stands with an expectant stare in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" he begs, the bra wrapped awkwardly around him and the panties digging into his legs.

"Finish," she deadpans, her bottom lip hanging low, wet, and still swollen from the elevator. "I wanna watch you finish, for me."

"I can...?"

"Only when I say so," she grins again, and Andy doesn't give it another moment.

His eyes are glued to April the whole time, even though he kind of wants to look down at her underwear sliding around his shaft with his hand. Sadly, Andy's gotten used to jerking off at home. He never got so creepy as to use some of her clothes left behind, but now that he was sitting there with April fully naked and forcing him to get off with her panties and bra it was sort of the hottest thing in the universe.

Even though it feels a little like sandpaper and it's way too dry for him, April keeps biting her lip and staring. Staring into his eyes, arms crossed and legs just barely open for him to catch a bit of her lips puffy from just minutes before. And with the awesome friction he's started up, the dry pain and pleasure is starting to feel almost as good as the slapping. The slapping, the demands, the panties - it's all too much.

"No, not yet!" April shouts, but it's too late.

Andy comes in full force, harder than the first time even, and spills into one of the cups of the bra. Pooling at the bottom, Andy continues to pump as much as he can into it before he's totally empty. Part of him wished that April would make him do it with her panties, but wearing them is kind of hot too so there was that. April looks absolutely furious when he finally stops staring at the white streaks on the lace garment, his semen combined with where April's breasts had just been giving him an amazing comedown.

Andy lays back with the underwear still wrapped around him, oblivious to the situation until April's squatting on his chest suddenly.

"I told you I'd punish you," she smirks. "But that was, uh..."

"Fucking awesome," Andy finishes for her, still in shock at how close he'd gotten just from having April command him like her personal toy.

"Yeah, so I think my punishment will be a little less severe."

Andy's confused until April crawls forward a little bit and she's hovering over his face. Grinning, he pulls her down by the waist and takes as much of her into his mouth as possible. Sucking on her lips, pulling them as far away as he can until they're dangling into his mouth, and applying just the tiniest bit of pressure with his teeth, Andy loses self-control with April's pussy forced on his mouth. Sitting on his face, she leans back until she's wide open for his entire mouth, his tongue boring deeply.

She moans loudly with a rattle through her core, there's an indistinguishable shout from one of them, and then he's shoving his nose in her clit as his tongue finds a serpentine motion April growls at in appreciation. Andy knows that she likes being in control, but judging by how slick and nearly dripping she is that was clearly an understatement. And her form doesn't last long, April giving in and muttering praises and curses to him in equal measure.

"Fuck," she groans, her hands running into her own hair.

It doesn't take long, and only the introduction of two fingers along with his nose and tongue, before April emits a sharp noise for a second and sighs heavily. Everything about her - the rosy flesh wet and tightening, the bit of liquid that gathers on his tongue, and the shuddering form - is just as amazing as Andy remembers. Probably more, since they've been away from each other for so long. There's only so much video chat and awkward phone sex before the real thing is in high demand.

Stumbling backward, April nearly falls off of Andy's face and onto her back. Laughing, she brings herself back up and rolls off of him. A little disappointed, but thoroughly unable to even think about coming again, Andy starts to slide the underwear off until April shakes her head. Standing, still completely naked, she gives him a look of disapproval. 

"You're wearing those for the rest of the day," she explains, picking up the bra and scrunching her nose up at it.

"Yes, please," he grunts, unaware where that had come from.

When April smiles at him like he doesn't have a choice in the matter, he gets another cold shudder that tells him they're going to enjoy the hours when Ben and Leslie leave them again. And somewhere, in the back of his mind, Andy gets a thought that he would have never imagined appearing. Weirdly enough, it was kind of all right too. He couldn't stop thinking that maybe one day he'll get a pair that actually fits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like a sunrise on my creativity or something. That simile is terrible, hopefully this story wasn't!


End file.
